


you are cordially invited

by symphe



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Relationship(s), that 10 second clip of raihan talking got me projecting this into the universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:47:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27408295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/symphe/pseuds/symphe
Summary: long time no see, i’m still alive i think.here’s a short drabble inspired by the recent twilight wings episode.disclaimer: i can’t read japanese very well so none of this is accurate i’m sure (my interpretation is just for fun)
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Kibana | Raihan
Kudos: 42





	you are cordially invited

**Author's Note:**

> long time no see, i’m still alive i think.  
> here’s a short drabble inspired by the recent twilight wings episode.
> 
> disclaimer: i can’t read japanese very well so none of this is accurate i’m sure (my interpretation is just for fun)

The sandstorm kicks up and whips around Raihan, tickling his skin and ruffling his clothes. 

“Heh, you certainly can’t start this thing without me!” 

The invitation is very light in his hand. A simple piece of paper with the ribbon tied around it, and the stamp giving it the official touch that Raihan expects from Leon. It suits him. 

Flygon chirps from behind him and the sandstorm continues to surge. Raihan grins.

“Oi, by the way… you’re going to be there too, right?”

Leon stops in his tracks and glances back at him. His expression is unreadable, almost—there’s a smile finding its way onto his lips, but that is another thing that Raihan expects. 

He slowly walks back towards the Dragon Gym leader. The sandstorm whips through Leon’s hair, and, along with his current demeanor, it almost makes him appear intimidating. 

Almost. 

He stops a few paces short of Raihan and reaches his hands up near his neck.

Raihan stuffs his free hand into his hoodie pocket and bends down for Leon, meets him halfway to see that same old look in those brilliant amber eyes. 

Leon’s lips gently ghost over Raihan’s cheek, and his fingers carefully caress the back of his neck. 

“Absolutely,” he whispers fervently. It sends a bit of a shiver down Raihan’s spine. 

Whether or not he’s imagining it, Raihan swears he catches Leon eyeing his own mouth—it causes him to lick his lips out of habit.

_Maybe another time._

Leon leans back and gives Raihan a smile. Flygon chitters again and the air swirls around them. 

_It’s a date._


End file.
